Becoming A Monster and Falling In Love Again?
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight on top of the hospital roof, and Sakura jumps in. After fighting Naruto and her parents, Sakura realizes that she's becoming a monster and Sasuke IS monster. What will Sasuke do to win Sakura's heart back? Team 7 Years


**Moona: Idea again.**

**Sakura: Too many…how come your brain doesn't stop?**

**Moona: I have NO idea.**

**Sasuke: Hn (it amazes me too)**

**Naruto: Moona-chan does NOT own us!**

_From in the middle of the room _

_She hears the conversation moving_

_Further from where she's going._

_Without even knowing_

_Now, the vibrations in the floor are getting closer to the door_

_And is this the way you let your problems drift away to_

_I Climb, so high it blows me away sometimes._

_See through my holes, into this place I call my own._

_This time I'll try, it's in the air tonight_

_Sleep tonight, no more crying. _

_Cause I've got you on my side._

_I don't want you to be anything at all._

_I just want you to say you love me._

_I don't care, stop living life like this_

_I don't want to be anything at all_

_I just want you to see who I am_

_And stop the violence._

_No more silence_

_-Thousand Foot Krutch (I Climb)_

Sakura's POV

I woke up this morning thinking: _**We get to see Sasuke-kun today!**_

I got dressed, ate, grabbed the white roses, a bag of apples, and ran to the hospital to go see Sasuke-kun. When I reached the hospital I asked Shizune where Sasuke-kun's room is. I ran to room 105.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" I said. Sasuke-kun just looked over at me. I put the roses into the glass vase. I grabbed the bag of apples that I brought, sat down, and started peeling them. Naruto walked in.

"Hey Sakura-chan and…teme," Naruto said.

{insert violence}

Naruto now lay on the floor, due to the beat down I gave him.

"See, Sasuke-kun?" I said, "I peeled these apples for you, because I know you hate sweets."

I held the plate out. He turned his head to the left to look at me, and he glared, while my eyes were closed, and a smile on my face. I smacked the plate out of my hands, and it got everywhere. Naruto shrieked, I closed my eyes and put my arms out in front of me to cover my face. I was slightly trembling, thinking he was going to hit me like my parents do.

"**It's okay Sakura…he's not them," Inner me said.**

"What the heck, teme?!" Naruto shouted. I got up, and walked back to where Naruto was, and looked at Sasuke-kun.

"Fight me," Sasuke-kun said. I gasped silently.

"Fine, Sasuke. I'll fight you," Naruto spoke, looking at me sadly.

"Follow me," Sasuke-kun said, walking past me. I watched his figure sadly. I quickly and quietly ran up to them. I saw Naruto make his shadow clones, and everything. But at one point I was dying to jump in.

Naruto had out Rasengan and Sasuke-kun had out his Chidori.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, running up to them. I can't see them die, but I can see myself die!

-Sasuke's POV-

Damn it! I can't stop! Get out of the way Sakura!

__)Naruto's POV(__

No!! Sakura-chan! I can't stop!

"No! Sakura-chan, get out of the way!" I screamed.

!#Kakashi's POV#!

I was walking when I then saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting on the rooftop of the hospital, and Sakura jumping in between.

NO!!

xXx Sakura's POV xXx

I held my hands on my face, and one emerald green eye showing. I was shaking violently. Then all of a sudden, I felt the impacts of Naruto and Sasuke-kun's Rasengan and Chidori. My eyes widened at the pain. I let out a blood curling scream. The pain was unbearable. I fell to my knees and touched my sides. When I brought my hands back to my face I screamed.

"B…B-b…_**BLOOD!**_" I exclaimed, trying to get away from my hand. I looked at it in horror.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. I just kept shrieking, remembering all the memories.

"_Damn it, Sakura! You're such a horrible daughter!" momma screamed, and started to beat me._

"_Momma! Please stop! Stop it! Stop hurting me! Stop hitting me!" _

"Ah! **Blood! Blood! **I-it's** BLOOD! **Get it **away!**" I screamed.

-Sasuke's POV-

Sakura looked terrified. She kept on screaming "Blood." Is she okay? Naruto and I ran to her, but she kept screaming, even when I called her.

"Get it away! Get it away! Get. It. **AWAY!**" Sakura screamed.

"What's wrong with her?!" I asked Naruto.

"I-I…have n-no idea…" Naruto said. Sakura continued screaming, and Kakashi ran over.

"Sakura! Calm down! No one will hurt you! Your parents aren't here!" Kakashi screamed. Huh? Suddenly I saw fangs growing in Sakura's mouth.

"What's happening to her?!" Naruto screamed. Sakura's eye colors started changing from purple to red to yellow to pink to blue to grey to black and finally to gold again. There was an evil, playful look in it. Then there was a loud "POP-ing" noise and there was a pair of black ears and a black tail on Sakura. Then purple chakra surrounded her, she grew claws, and she had a black X mark on her right cheek.

"W-What's happening to me?" Sakura mused out loud. She lifted her hand and saw the blood again. Her now golden eyes widened and she started screaming again.

"Blood!" she screamed. Her eyes became unfocused, and she looked scared.

"Hello, dear," two ANBU members said to Sakura.

"M-Momma…p-papa…" Sakura said scared.

"It looks like you've gotten the ears," her father said. Sakura gasped, and started scooting away as fast as she could. Her mother grabbed her arm.

"N-No! Don't hurt me!" Sakura tried to pull away. I ran over and grabbed Sakura's arm, and glared at her mother and father.

"Oh, the little Uchiha," her father said, smirking under his red and white tiger mask. I growled at them. Sakura's eyes looked unfocused again, and her left ear twitched.

"I-Ino?" she asked.

"S-Sakura? W-What are…y-you?" Ino asked before she ran away in fear and dropped the roses in her hands. Sakura's eyes widened but soon started to glare at her mother and father.

"Fight me. Now," Sakura spat at them.

"Sure, Sakura, _dear,_" her mother spat, throwing a kunai at Sakura. Sakura was there, and then suddenly was behind her mother with the same kunai in her hand, held behind her mother's back.

"Try harder mother," Sakura whispered.

Her father hissed, and tried to land a hit on Sakura's back. Sakura jumped high in the air, and threw kunai at her mother and father. They dodged them and Sakura landed on the ground, looked up, and let out a war scream. She charged at them, and when her mother and father tried to hit her, she slid under their legs. She grabbed their legs, twirled them in the air, and threw them back down. Her mother and father let out a scream.

"This is for hurting me in the past! I've dealt with your abusive crap long enough!" Sakura screamed, as she hunched over a little, making something in her right hand. Rasengan!? Chidori?! No…it's not it…what is it. Sakura looked up with red eyes, with a killing intent in them. She charged towards them, and screamed.

"Rasendori!" Sakura screamed, hitting her parents.

"She copied and combined Rasengan and Chidori!" Kakashi shouted. What?!

"AH!" Sakura's mother and father screeched. Naruto suddenly turned into something like Sakura.

"No, Naruto! Don't release your Kyuubi form!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto charged after Sakura, and Sakura's left ear twitched again before she pounced on him.

"Don't you dare charge at me, Naruto!" Sakura hissed. Naruto growled, and hit Sakura square in the face. Sakura flew back, and soon regained her balance by going on all fours.

"Where's the Sakura I know!?" Naruto shouted. Sakura's now reddened eyes widened, but soon glared at all of us.

"The old Sakura was weak, blunt, and oblivious to the fact that she wasn't loved!" Sakura screamed. That got to me…it pierced my heart.

"No, Sakura, you _are _loved b-" Naruto started to only be cut off by Sakura.

"Shut up! No I wasn't! Maybe you did or do, but no one else cares!" Sakura started, "Not Ino, Kakashi, mother, father, or even _Sasuke_!" My eyes widened. She thinks I don't care?

Sakura shook her head, and zoomed towards Naruto in lightening speed. Naruto looked startled, while Sakura punched him multiple times in the stomach, making him fly in the air, before she hit him so hard in the face, he flew back down with a loud bang. Naruto groaned, and Sakura came back down. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Naruto's blood, and a pool of her blood flowing around her feet. She gasped, and started backing away, her hands on her face, smearing blood on her pale face. I walked over to her, and she started backing away.

"Get away! I-I'll loose control again, Sasuke! I-I don't want to see or smell the b-blood!" she shrieked. I kept walking towards her, and her ears flattened against her head. I kneeled before her, getting my white-gray pants stained with red blood.

"Sakura," I whispered. She slowly looked up, tears spilling from her vibrant emerald green eyes. I gazed at her sadly, and she returned the look. She suddenly hugged me, and started sobbing into my dark blue shirt (or was the hospital shirt in the fight black?), also staining it with blood and tears.

"Help… Naruto… Sasuke… kun," Sakura said before passing out. I held her I my arms, bridal style. I ran over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" I called, he looked over at me before I continued, "Get Naruto, and Sakura's parents to a medic ninja! I take Sakura to Tsunade!" Kakashi nodded, and called for medic ninja. I ran back inside and called for Tsunade.

"Tsunade!" I called. Tsunade ran up to me, she gaped and her brown eyes widened when she saw Sakura.  
"Oh my Kami-sama! What happened to Sakura!?" Tsunade screamed, before taking Sakura to a room to heal her. I quickly followed. Sakura's ears and tail were still out, much to my surprise. Sakura started screaming, even though she was unconscious. Before Tsunade could do anything, Sakura's body started healing itself.

"Momma! Papa! S-Stop h-hitting me!" Sakura screamed.

"She's having a dream?" I mused out loud.

"No," Tsunade said, "She having nightmare that's already happened." My eyes widened. Poor Sakura…

~*Sakura's POV*~

When I awoke, I tried not to scream. I saw Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke in my room. You know what? I think I'm over Sasuke.

Today I've realized that I'm turning into a monster… but Naruto _has_ one, and _Sasuke is one._

**Moona: Done! This took so long to finish!**

**Sakura: I know! Naruto was all like "Are you done yet? Are you done yet?"**

**Naruto: Gomen nasai…**

**Sasuke: Hn (Whatever).**

**Moona: Review please! Or else…I'll die! –starts coughing)**

**Naruto: Save Moona-chan!**


End file.
